Stop The Hate
by anaBTRusher
Summary: A one shot I wrote about how the hate BTR is receiving affects them. Kendall-centered. Warning: Strong language. Feedback is welcomed!


**I am taking a break from Secret Life, cause this idea just popped in my mind, so I had to write it! I am not that sure whether this is gonna be RPF or the boys in the TV show. Therefore, I am not mentioning their surnames.**

**Stop the Hate**

I waited patiently backstage for Kendall to arrive. This concert seemed to be never-ending. Finally, the dirty blond showed up.

"Sorry that I was late, girl. There were a LOT of fans at the meet and greet. I barely made it!" and he chuckled. Kendall and I had been friends for a while, and we seemed to enjoy each other's company.

"So, where should we go?" I asked him.

"Wherever my best friend wants. I told the boys that I had some business to finish. So, we can be together all night" and smiled. I loved his smile, which revealed his dimples.

"Okay, let's get going, Kenny" I replied and his bright green eyes lit up, his adorable smile never leaving.

We got in the car and Kendall started it. "Oh, I almost forgot. Where should we go?" he asked. I smiled. "Maybe hang out at your place?" I asked. "Well, that would be a great idea" he said.

He drove to his apartment and we got in. It wasn't that luxurious, but it was pretty comfortable. I was welcomed by a cute dog, which started licking my shoes.

Kendall chuckled. "She really likes you". I nodded, though it was pretty gross to see my brand new shoes filled with the drool of a bulldog.

Kendall and I sat on the couch, and turned on the TV to watch a random comedy that was on. I made some popcorn when I noticed that Kendall was watching something on his iPhone **(I don't own iPhone)**. His eyes were focused on the screen, and he seemed to be pretty shocked.

I swallowed the popcorn that I was chewing, and sat next to him. "What's wrong, Kenny?" I asked him. Kendall took a deep breath before continuing. "Look!" he said and handed me the phone.

He had opened YouTube **(I don't own Youtube) **and was looking at the comments on the music video for their brand new summer single, Windows Down. I remember him telling me they had sampled a 90's track in the song, but I don't recall its name. I looked at the comments too.

"_big time rush should go to hell. they r stupid, ugly and autotuned. they are for kids. GO ONE DIRECTION!"_

"_fuck you motherfuckers for ripping off Blur's Song 2"_

"_KESHA is way better than you, stupid excuse of a band! Why did you have to exist?"_

I couldn't look at anything anymore. I felt so angry. Like, why did they have to be so awful to the boys? Sure, they had used beats from older songs in some of their songs, but that's supposed to bring attention to the original one, right?

I looked at Kendall and saw a tear rolling down his cheek. "Look at more of them" he said, his voice cracking. I didn't want to, but I did as I was told.

"_I hope they die in a car crash, along with their stupid Nickelodeon TV show. They are the worst band in the history of music. One Direction is WAY better than those suckers"_

"_Wish their moms had gotten an abortion. They are awful"_

The next comment was a reply to a person supporting the boys.

"_they have brainwashed you, poor little girl, so you believe they are good. They have ripped off stardust, all time low, and now Blur? And you think they have talent?"_

I stood there, speechless. Were BTR haters that many?

"Kendall, I…"

"I can't take it anymore!" he stood up and started crying and shouting. "Don't they understand that they are hurting us? We're people too! I don't know if the others care, but those comments are like a stab in the stomach." His smile was gone for good, and his eyes were red.

"It's not your fault, Kenny…"

"I should probably kill myself, so those fucking trolls feel happy!"

I was surprised by the language he used. He never cursed, especially in front of me. He was both angry and sad now.

"Gimme the phone!" he said. I handed it to him. He typed something and handed it back to my trembling hands. I looked at the comments from another music video of theirs, Boyfriend.

"_Fucking gays. I hate you!"_

"_Kendall is the ugliest man in the world. Those eyebrows are gross. And this nose…ewww. Harry Styles is a 10000000000000000 times better"_

"Kendall, all those are Directionators who embarrass the One Direction fandom. Not all Directioners are like that. Most of them like you…"

"OK, but what about the rest? They hate me. They say I am ugly, and that I embarrass the group. It's not my fault that I was born with that face…" he said and collapsed on the couch, sobbing.

"Kendall, please listen to me…"I said in a cracking voice. He looked up, tears in his otherwise stunning green eyes.

"I don't give a fuck what they say about you. You're not ugly, and your band is not untalented. You have written a lot of songs for your album, and they are pretty good. Besides, your managers asked the singers for the lyrics, right?"

He nodded. "I think you are beautiful and smart. You shouldn't care about them. They are just random trolls who do those things to please themselves. Ignore them. They are just making you more famous."

"Hey, thanks" he said and hugged me tightly. He had stopped crying. Of the four boys, he was the shiest and most sensitive. I hated to see him cry. He pulled out of the hug and smiled.

He was so nice when he smiled. This smile had to stay on his face for a long time.

**That's it! Note that I am not the girl mentioned in the story. It was supposed to be a YN story, but, since it's not allowed on FF, I wrote it on first person P.O.V. If the girl mentioned in the story is a Mary-Sue, tell me in your review!**

**I wrote that one-shot because I am fed up with the hate all four of BTR are receiving. I can't believe that there are so mean people that hate on four boys living their dream. And the sad part is, most of them are directioners, who start fan wars. Sorry if I have insulted any of you rushers who are also directioners, but that's the truth! And BTR is friends with 1D… We fans should also be! **

**The rest of the haters probably think that BTR is for kids, because of the show. And some of them just enjoy fighting with us rushers. **

**Guys, I know that BTR has sampled songs in their own tracks, but that's not a reason to hate them. Especially when they have written ¾ of their album, Elevate. I chose Kendall as the main star, cause he is the sensitive one of the group in real life, and is probably receiving most hate.**

**In the end, the message I'd like to put across is:**

**STOP HATING ON BTR!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


End file.
